Please, don't leave
by kubrick
Summary: Draco decides that tonight is the final night. Harry/Draco. NC17. Sequel to 'While you are sleeping'


Title: Please, don't leave

Sequel to: While you are sleeping  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Story rating: NC17  
Summary: Draco decides that tonight is the final night.

Word count: 2725  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: It is best to read the While you are sleeping first for continuity.

Draco knew that tonight had to be the last night. If not then he would be lost to this forever. He couldn't have that; he couldn't be a slave to someone again. Not that this person would ask that of him.

No, this person was so good; Draco was so unworthy of him.

Harry was snuffling in his sleep which was sweet but odd. Normally he was quiet, breathing peacefully, barely moving and looking as innocent as a child. Draco shifted uneasily; he liked to think that it was because deep down, in his dream-filled mind, he knew that Draco wouldn't be returning to his dorm after this night.

He liked to think that, but really he knew better.

Harry would be mortified if he found out that every night Draco came to him to watch him, just to make sure. If he knew that occasionally Draco indulged himself in some hand holding with his sleeping body or even that one time when he had kissed him, well he shuddered to think.

He had realised that it needed to end earlier that day just before lunch. Draco had been walking casually (or as casually as he could when in presence of Him) behind Harry and his Gryffindor mates when someone had knocked into Harry's shoulder. His bag had gone flying across the room with the force of the knock and Harry had landed squarely on his cute little botto... er arse. His arse.

Draco had been so shocked at the sight of Harry falling to the ground with an 'oomph' and an 'ouch' that he hadn't realised the cause of the accident was apologising profusely to him and offering his hand. Harry was shaking his head with that shy smile of his, but all Draco saw was red. As red as Harry's face and Weasley's hair.

He marched up to the babbling boy and pushed him over so hard he twisted and landed smack on his face. There was a lot of blood. Who knew a nose could produce so much?

After the initial shocked silence all hell had broken loose. The boy's (a fourth year apparently) friends were screaming at Draco and Granger and Weasley were torn between joining them and helping the crying, bloody boy.

Harry, well Harry just stared. He looked at Draco so strangely that Draco thought he was reading his mind and finding out about all of his secrets. Which was ridiculous because everyone knows now that Harry was crap at legilimency, but just to be sure Draco put up his occulemeny walls.

After that though, after his outrageous, over the top, yet still Iunderstandable/i behaviour, Draco thought it best not to return to Harry's room anymore. However he did allow himself one last night. Just one last time to stare at him as he breathed, and dreamed and Ilived/i.

He checked his watch before sighing deeply but quietly. Time to go. He took one last quick look at Harry's face, the slight frown between his eyebrows contrasting against the peaceful shape of his lips. Draco recalled how those lips had felt beneath his and decided that one last kiss couldn't do any harm. Surely.

So he did.

It was just a light brush at first. He could feel that Harry's lips were a little chapped from when he went flying earlier and he eagerly moistened them with the tip of his tongue. When Harry's lips parted slightly he glided it further inside.

'Perhaps this is taking it too far.' He thought, but when Harry's tongue began to massage back against his own, his mind shut off.

This kiss was soft and sensual, each tongue melting against the other, licking and tickling the inside of their mouths. Draco's hand found its way into Harry's hair. The strands were as silky as he remembered and he carded his fingers through them.

"Mmm," Harry whimpered into his mouth.

Then Draco jumped as a gentle hand landed softly against his cheek.

'_Shit._'

Breaking the kiss slowly, only partially enjoying the quiet smacking noise of their lips parting, Draco carefully opened his eyes. He was momentarily blinded by the intense green gazing back up at him.

He felt his heart beating harshly in his chest, plugging his ears with a severe thudding sound. He let out a quaky breath, not realising he'd been holding it and let out an unstable, "Harry?" Then feeling the mortification set in, he amended with, "Potter, um, I mean, sorry. Shit. Sorry, I am so sorry."

He scrambled to sit up and away from the other boy. He hadn't realised Harry had been smiling until he saw it slide off his face.

'His beautiful, beautiful face. _Oh fucking shut up, Draco!'_

"I'm so sorry," He rambled on, reminding himself to whisper so not to wake Potter's sleeping dorm mates. "I didn't mean... I mean, I didn't think you'd... Fuck, I am so sorry. Tonight was meant to be the last night and... oh shit, shit, I've messed it up."

"What?" Harry sounded horrified.

Well of course, Draco reasoned with himself, he'd just confessed to been here more than once, 'last night' indeed.

But apparently Harry wasn't finished. He scrambled up on to his knees and looked at Draco's rapidly reddening face.

"What do you mean tonight was the last night?"

Draco closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Potter. I- I know it's wrong. I shouldn't have come in the first place never mind more than once-"

"No," Harry interrupted, "Not that. I meant, did you say you weren't coming back after tonight?"

Draco blinked. Was he really seeing the disappointment on Harry's face or was he just hoping it was there. Probably the latter he reasoned, the light was very low.

"I mean," Draco said slowly, hoping not to enrage him. An angry Gryffindor was one thing but an angry Gryffindor that was Potter was something else entirely. "I didn't plan to come back here after tonight."

"Why!" Harry squeaked out the word and Draco couldn't blame himself for shivering.

"Because," Draco didn't want to elaborate further on that, but Harry's earnest face was making him want to comply with the younger boy's questions. He turned away, his face still burning hot with embarrassment. He spoke his next words to his knees. "I- I've been coming up here to watch you sleep for awhile. I'm really sorry, I know it sounds... well... creepy, but honestly there was nothing sinister about it. I just," He let out a puff of breath, "I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

He felt a tender hand place itself on his shoulder and he ached to take it in his grasp and hold on to it. He refrained, however marginally.

He continued to explain himself. He expressed his feelings about seeing Harry in Hagrid's arms when everyone thought he was dead. It felt good to get it out, almost therapeutic. When he got to the events of earlier that day and why he had shoved the young boy, the hand on his shoulder began to rub lightly, the fingers caressing his neck. He shivered.

"So that's why I thought I shouldn't come here anymore. I was getting too involved, like... like I want to protect you all of the time."

When he finished the few seconds of silence that followed were almost deafening. Then Harry shifted until he was sat with his body flush against Draco's side. Draco, if it were possible, turned even redder.

"I know," Harry whispered.

Draco turned to look at him with surprise written all over his lobster face. "What?"

"I know," Harry murmured. "Every time you came up here to see me, I've been awake. I would lie there with my eyes closed and just listen to you breathe. I especially liked the nights when you held my hand, but my most favourite was the night when you kissed me. Well until tonight that is. Now this is my favourite because I was allowed to kiss you back for much longer this time."

Draco was stunned, "You- you were awake?"

"Mmhm," Harry nodded, his face so close now Draco could feel the tip of his nose brush his cheek. "I didn't know why you came up here until today. I realised after you brutally attacked that poor boy what it was about."

"I didn't _brutally_ attack him," Draco protested.

"You broke his nose."

"So," Draco frowned, "He hurt you."

Harry's face softened so much his eyes shone brighter than Draco had ever seen them. The fact it was aimed at him made him want to close his eyes. He wasn't worthy. Instead he watched as Harry drew closer and felt the tender, rough lips brush lightly against his own.

"You're not mad at me?" Draco asked, his brows drawn together.

"No," Harry whispered, "I'm not mad."

The gleam was still there in Harry's eyes and Draco felt guilty for looking at it.

"I should go," He murmured.

"What?" Harry asked the gleam fading and his mouth pinching downwards.

"I should go," Draco repeated, "I shouldn't be here in the first place. I'm sorry Harry, it won't happen again." Sticking to his original plan to end it all tonight, despite what he discovered he moved to stand up off the bed.

Harry was quicker.

He grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the springy mattress.

"Please, don't leave," Harry begged a new light in his green eyes, this time it was of desperation. "Please. I... I feel safe when you're here."

His heart once again beating hard in his chest Draco nodded. Harry visibly relaxed, letting out a breath he seemed to be holding in his lungs.

"Thank you."

Draco shook his head, a little dazed at Harry's need for him and pulled the smaller boy into an embrace that he himself had been craving for quite awhile now. The hug lasted longer than either of them expected, but then Draco became distracted by the soft, supple skin of Harry's neck and began to place gentle kisses onto it.

Harry was sighing sweetly and running his hands up and down Draco's back. Eventually as Draco's mouth found Harry's, they were both laying down, Harry on his back and Draco on top of him. Their groins were grinding together and Draco could feel Harry's erection leaking against his pyjama bottoms.

His hands found their way under Harry's t-shirt, the soft white one that he seemed to be very fond of sleeping in, and began to caress the skin of Harry's tummy.

"Mm," Harry squeaked.

Draco inwardly cheered. How he had missed the sound. He pulled the shirt away easily then did the same with his own. Harry, bless him, seemed to be having trouble breathing as Draco kissed along his collarbone then down. He came face to face with a dusty pink nipple and almost came right there and then.

"Fuck," He whispered and Harry could do nothing but pant and moan.

He licked the nipple first, caressing the little bud with the tip of his tongue before taking it in between his teeth and biting lightly.

"Ah!" Harry cried back arching beautifully.

Draco sat up quickly, his own breathing now becoming sharp. Harry threw him a quick anxious look so Draco explained breathlessly, "Silencing charm."

Harry nodded quickly as Draco grabbed his wand from the bottom of the bed and quickly set up silenced invisible wall around them. He then dropped his wand carelessly and got back to work on Harry's now erect nipples.

When he moved on and hooked his fingers into Harry's pyjama pants he looked at him carefully. Harry flushed but nodded and lifted his hips to aide him in getting them off.

Draco removed his own before he allowed himself to look at Harry fully naked. His mouth watered. Harry's cock was... well, beautiful just like the rest of him. He had only a small amount of hair that it was nestled within, but it looked thick and black like the hair on his head, except curly and wiry.

His penis itself was something to behold. It curved towards his belly, the skin pale like the rest of his body with an adorable bunny hopped pink head. It was the same colour as his pretty little nipples.

Draco had to close his eyes at the onslaught of arousal that over took him. He groaned when he felt a dripping of precome fall out of his slit and undoubtedly splashing against Harry's bare thigh.

When he opened them again, he focused on Harry's face. The poor boy was trembling, whether with embarrassment or need Draco couldn't tell. He landed on top of him, ensuring he didn't crush him and planted his slightly larger cock against Harry's.

"Are you Ok?" He asked before kissing him lightly on the jaw.

"Yeah," Harry whispered his voice trembling. "Just I-I've never done this before."

Draco swallowed. Merlin Potter was a virgin. He didn't deserve this. It was too much of a gift. Should he really be the one to take it away?

No. Not tonight.

In the near future?

Hell yes.

"We don't have to, Harry." He murmured.

"I know, I just... I mean no one has even, you know... Itouched/i me there before so... it just feels weird."

"Oh shit," Draco murmured. He was more of an innocent then he thought. "What are you doing to me Harry?"

Harry turned almost purple, bypassing red altogether. "I'm sorry," He mumbled, "I should have warned you I had no experience befo-"

"Sh," Draco stopped him, "I meant you're driving me crazy with need! God Harry I want you so much."

He kissed him again and just as before it was slow and tender but it carried with it an underlined passion that they both felt. Draco moved his hips experimentally and the pleasure that shot through made him do it again.

Eventually they were both moving their hips to a rhythm neither of them was sure about but it felt good and that's all that mattered. Harry fumbled in places with his hands and his hips and Draco thought it was more endearing than annoying. Nothing about Harry could annoy him, especially not at this moment.

He gasped into the other boy's mouth when their hips sped up. He could feel his abdomen getting sticky from the precome leaking from both of their cocks. It felt extremely satisfying.

Just as he snaked his hand down between their bodies to hold their cocks together, Harry's eyes snapped open. He stared at Draco with a long intense gaze that seemed to speak volumes about things they weren't meant to discuss yet.

Draco's insides turned to jelly.

Then with a few more thrusts Harry arched again, his eyes still focused on Draco but his lips parted and his brows creased. He was so stunning.

The feel of Harry's release splashing against him, some of it going inside of his belly button caused his own orgasm to shoot from him so fast he was taken by surprise.

He blamed that for when he shouted, "Merlin. Harry, God I love... _you. Harry_!"

He collapsed right on top of the smaller boy and quickly fell to the side so not to crush him. Harry instantly curled up against him, his arms tucking against his chest and his head burrowed beneath Draco's chin.

Draco wound his arms around him and listened to his breathing calming. After a minute or so of silence, Draco cleared his throat.

"Listen, Harry. I'm sorry about what I just said. I don't want you to feel pressured or any-"

"Don't apologise," Harry cut him off, his voice muffled with him hiding contently under Draco's chin. "Because then you'll make me feel bad for admitting that I feel the same way."

Draco gulped. He realised belatedly that the other boy would have heard and felt it from his position. He knew he would be smiling. That made Draco smile too.

"Stay."

Draco blinked, his mind already drifting off to sleep, "What?"

"Please, don't leave tonight. Stay until morning. Please?" Harry's voice sounded rough with sleep as well, so Draco merely tightened his gip around him.

Eventually he could feel Harry's breath even out indicating that he'd finally dropped off to sleep and Draco smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Harry replied.

'_Bastard'_


End file.
